Buttons
by ditzy-psycho
Summary: Because Duncan loved to push peoples buttons…Especially Gwen and Alejandro's… Pairings- Duncan/Gwen/ Alejandro.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**- Buttons

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything. I just write for the hell of it.

**Authors Notes**- Okay so this idea came about when one of my friends and I were talking about Duncan. So I give her some credit because she helped with this. It's a little different but I hope you all enjoy. The quotes are both ones I found on line or ones my buds and I have made up. Feel free to tell me what you think. Please no flames. Sorry for any mistakes I made or if it's not very good.

**Pairings**- Duncan/Gwen/ Alejandro. Others may be mentioned. Yes it's a threesome…I couldn't decide which pairing so I smooshed them together.

**Summary**- Because Duncan loved to push peoples buttons…Especially Gwen and Alejandro's…

* * *

**Trouble**

-_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on. _

Three teens sat on a bench by the dean's office. Alejandro and Gwen knew that they were all in a lot of trouble. The Goth turned to Duncan who to her horror was relaxed. He was so relaxed in fact he was sitting with his arms behind his head. What surprised her was the smile that he was wearing.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?" she asked him quietly. Alejandro turned to him.

"Do you think it's funny? What you did could get us suspended or worst expelled!" the Latino scolded him. The punk waved them off.

"You two need to relax. I got the situation under control."

"You want us to relax?" Alejandro asked.

"Seriously how can you sit there with that smile and tell us that?" Gwen sighed, "And the last time you told us you have everything under control what happened?"

Duncan stayed silent.

"Did you forget already amigo? We got detention for 2 weeks. ¿Y que vuelves hacer? Lo mismo."

"Al, you know I hate it when you speak to me in Spanish. I can't understand you."

"Good, and don't call me _Al_."

"Seriously guys, relax. We aren't going to get in trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I got Cody to take the blame. The dean will go easy on him."

"How did you get him to take the blame? Did you threaten him?" the Latino asked. Duncan shook his head and smiled.

"It was easy really; you know the nerd will do anything for Gwen."

"You are really something else."

"That was just wrong amigo."

"I owe the nerd but at least we aren't in trouble. Yet."

* * *

**Flavors**

-_Different flavors, different taste, different opinions._

"I'm telling you that apple is the better flavor."

"No, amigo, watermelon is the better flavor." The Latino argued back.

"No it isn't."

"Claro que si. No seas estúpido."

"Whatever, you know I'm right."

"You are mistaken my friend, watermelon is the best hands down."

How is watermelon better?"

"It's sweeter."

"Yeah it's sweeter that's why it sucks."

"Apple sucks."

"You suck."

This discussion turned argument began over jolly ranchers. Yes, jolly ranchers. As the two continued their arguing the goth sitting on the couch was losing her patience. Seriously, how was she suppose to finish reading her book if the two idiots would be quiet. Deciding that she's heard enough Gwen decided to intervene.

"Will you two stop? You're arguing. Over candy."

"No. Were arguing because he won't admit I'm right." The punk explained. The Latino glared at him.

"I can't admit that because you're wrong, mi amigo."

Gwen sighed.

"Well will one of you admit you're wrong so I can read my book? Or better yet go somewhere else and have your discussion there?"

"Well will you be willing to settle this?" Alejandro asked. Gwen raised an eyebrow. She thought about it for a minute and then nodded. At this point she'd do anything to get them to stay quiet.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Try the candy and tell us which is better, apple or watermelon." Duncan explained.

Gwen took the bag of jolly ranchers and tried them all. Once she was done she looked at both of them and smiled.

"Apple was good." She told them.

"Hah! See I told you."

"But so was watermelon." Gwen added.

"Told you."

"Wait but which was one was better, sunshine?" the punk asked.

"Neither. The best flavor is blue raspberry.

* * *

**Pick up lines**

-_Most pick up lines don't work out well…_

Duncan sat on one of the chairs in the nurses' office icing his black eye. He was waiting for Gwen to go to the nurses' office so he wouldn't be there alone. He winced in pain as he applied a little pressure on his eye. Hopefully the nurse had an eye patch he could use to cover it up. He heard the door open and he saw Gwen walk in. She looked at him and her eyes went wide.

"Damn. What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Its actually a funny story Pasty."

"Is it really?"

"No not at all."

"What happened? Did Cody punch you again?" Gwen teased. Duncan frowned.

"Ha-ha, no. And that only happened one time."

"Twice actually."

"The first time didn't count. That one was an accident."

"Sure."

"Anyway, Eva is the one who hit me."

"What did you do?"

"To Eva? Nothing. But she thought otherwise. You see I was walking with Geoff when I saw Lindsay walking out of class. I didn't notice that Eva was there. So I used a pick up line, meant for Lindsay and things went south from there."

"What pick up line did you use?" The Goth asked her boyfriend. She wasn't the jealous type, she knew that Duncan along with Alejandro were womanizers. "Was it a dirty one?" she added.

"It depends on what you would call dirty, sweetheart."

"Which one did you use?" she sighed.

"Well after I called her name out I used my finger to wave her to me. So when she along with Eva walked over to me."

"What did you say?"

"I said, See I just made you come to me by using my fingers,imagine what I could do with the rest of my body?"

"Oh brother."

"And then Eva punched me."

"I would have punched you."

"You wound me."

"Sure." She replied sarcastically.

"Where's Al?"

"In class. Why?"

"Man I wanted to try a pick up line on him."

Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You never learn."

* * *

**Authors Note**- Well that's one chapter done. Lol if any one reads let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**- Buttons

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing nor am I making any profit by writing this, I just do it for fun. I do own the plot…at least I think I do…=)

**Authors Note**- Another chapter done and posted. Thank you all reviewers for the nice reviews. Glad you enjoyed the last t chapter. Hope you like this one, I had fun writing it. Oh and if Iluvpurpleandblack99 is reading this to answer your question Eva was protecting Lindsay. Sorry if you were confused by that. Is it just me or is the Duncan/Gwen/Alejandro threesome one of the hottest...it's probably just me…lol. Oh and these drabbles don't follow any particular order or time line. They just have to do with their relationship and the stupid things that Duncan will do…Please read and review if you wish to and let me know which your favorite is. And sorry for any mistakes! Big thanks to my friend who helped with this chapter. Thanks honey bear!

**Chapter 2**-

* * *

**Kiss**

-_Stolen kisses are always best_

Duncan has kissed a lot of people. He's kissed all his previous girlfriends. And of course his current girlfriend, Gwen. However he's never kissed Alejandro. Its not that he doesn't want to or that the thought of kissing him didn't disgust him. The problem? Well the punk wanted to try a new approach. He didn't want to do anything he's already done so he wanted to do something fun. Well fun for him anyway, it was usually never fun for anyone except him. He sat on the couches in Gwen's living room. She was sitting across from him, sketching a picture. Alejandro was in the kitchen probably searching for something to eat. And Gwen's little brother was upstairs in his room playing video games. Gwen looked up from her drawing to look at her boyfriend. She must have seen the smile on his face because she gave him a questionable look. Closing her sketch pad, she placed it next to her.

"What are you up to?" she asked quietly. He placed his hand over his chest.

"Sweetheart, are you trying to imply that I am up to something?"

"I know you. And I know that smile. I know for a fact, you're up to something."

"You wound me." He said feigning hurt.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. The punk smirked at her and leaned back onto the couch.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, sweetheart." The Goth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"Gwen I can't find anything to eat. I'm going out. Do you want anything?" the Latino asked as he walked into the living room. He picked up his jacket from the couch and put it on.

"No I'm good."

Alejandro nodded and turned to Duncan. "How about you he asked. The punk waved him over to him. Alejandro walked over to him. Duncan waved him closer.

"Okay you better not be planning in burping in my ear again. I'm not falling for it again."

"No I'm not going to burp."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright." He leaned down until he was facing the punk.

"What do you want?" He asked. Without warning he grabbed the Latino's shirt and pressed his lips on his. Gwen's eyes widened in surprise and she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Of course she thought it was hot but it was still funny.

"Aww come on. Get a room." A voice called out. Duncan broke the kiss and turned his head. Gwen's brother was standing there.

"Oh hey kid. Well it is you're fault. You should have just stayed in your room."

"Dude I live here. Never mind. Every time you guys are here and I walk in I regret it. You just scarred me for life."

"Do you feel left out?" the punk asked him. "Because I can kiss you too. Ryan raised his hands in front of him.

"No I'm good. I'm going back upstairs." He turned and walked upstairs.

"I cannot believe you did that."The Latino told him.

"I feel bad for Ryan. Thanks for scarring him."

"Anytime Pasty."

"So how was the kiss?" Gwen asked.

"Good."

"Good?" Alejandro asked. "Please I'm a great kisser. You just caught me of guard."

"Want to try again?" he asked.

* * *

**Officer**

_-Yes, I saw your lights on, but I thought you going to get a doughnut._

Duncan hated police officers. Well he hated most of them because he loved his family and they were cops. So that's why his favorite thing to do while he waited to get bailed out is bother the cops relentlessly. So as he watched the cop file some paperwork he began to ask him questions.

"So which precinct is this?"

"53rd."

"Oh. My parents work at the 28th precinct."

"Your folks are cops?"

"Yep."

"I fell bad for them and all. Having a delinquent as a child."

"Yeah, but I have to say any parents aren't as fat as you are." The officer frowned.

"You were a lot better company when you were quiet."

Duncan smiled. "I'd lay off the donuts if I were you. That can't be good for you. And there's a Dunkin Donuts across the street."

"You know what." The cop said as he got off from his seat. "I think its time for a lunch break."

"See just the mere mention of food makes you hungry. You have no self control. It's sad." The cop glared at him and slammed the door on his way out. The delinquent smiled. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm bored. What can I do to amuse myself?" he muttered.

Alejandro walked up the stairs up to the precinct. As he was about to open the door it flung open and out walked Duncan.

"Duncan? They let you out?"

"Alejandro? What are you doing here? I called Gwen."

"Bailing you out stupid. Why else would I be here. Gwen had to go to work."

"Oh." "Did they let you out?"

"Not exactly." "Don't tell me that you-"

"Hey you! What are you doing out!" The police officer yelled.

"Lets go. You can ask questions later." He grabbed Alejandro's hand and ran. The cop ran after the two.

"Get back here!"

"See if you were in better shape you'd be able to catch us tubby." The punk called out as he ran. Alejandro just hoped that when the cop caught up to them that he had enough to bail them both out. He'd hate to explain this to Gwen.

* * *

**Authors Note**- That's the 2nd chappie. The next one has Gwen and Duncan fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**- Buttons

**Disclaimer**- I accept the fact that I will never own the Total Drama Series.

**Author's Note**- Here is the next installment of Buttons. I have to say I had fun writing this. So hopefully you'll like this and enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you to those of you that review and have reviewed. It's nice to know that people actually read what I write. I would like to say thank you to: **Underworld Angel; tdifreak55; k9; pepper-vamp97; VampiresTDIfreddyfangirl; Iluvpurpleandblack99; aha; DuncanandGwen4ever and Shiningheart of ThunderClan.**

Thank you all for reviewing. Someone asked me where I get the quotes I use. I find them on line and some of them I make up. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**-

**Pillows  
**  
-_a woman without breast is like a bed without pillows._

Gwen and Duncan were lying on a picnic blanket at the park. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting. This meant that people were starting to head home for the night. This suited them fine, since the sun wasn't as bright. And the less people around the better. The punk turned his head to his left to look at Gwen.

"Hey, where is Al today?" he asked her. The Goth turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"I think he mentioned something about a family get-together that he couldn't get out of followed by a string of curses in Spanish that i couldn't keep track of."

"And he didn't invite us?" he said placing his hand on his chest. "I am hurt." the punk added feigning hurt.

"You know he wanted to invite us. But his father said no."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"You know his father doesn't approve of us. His mother and brothers yes but not his father."

"Parental figures ruin everything? Why can't all parents be as cool as our mothers?"

"No idea." Gwen said. The punk propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm uncomfortable, Pasty." he told her.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. Just stay there." he told her. He scooted over to her and then placed his head on her breast. He moved his head around for a bit before getting comfortable.

"What are you doing?" the Goth asked cheeks pink.

"I told you, sweetheart. I was getting comfortable."

"On my chest?"

"Yeah. Breast are like pillows."

"I'm not a bed you know."

"True, but you come in a close second. Look for some reason I cant lay on hard surfaces without a pillow or something cushiony."

"Is that even a word?"

"No idea."

"Well as long as you're happy, Cyclops."

"I have to say thanks to the fact that you have breast."

"What-" the Goth was cut off.

"There is nothing worst than a woman with no, well you know. It's just like laying on the floor to me." he explained.

"You need help." Gwen mused.

"Probably. I mean I tried lying on Alejandro's chest but it didn't work. He's as flat as a board."

Gwen laughed."Duncan he's a boy. What were you expecting?"

"Owen has a soft chest. I feel asleep once. Then his gas woke me up."

"Chest whore." Gwen teased as he nuzzled her chest.

* * *

**Cook  
**  
_-If people take the time to cook, you should take the time to eat._

"There is no way I am eating that." Duncan told the Latino. He crossed his arms across his chest. Alejandro groaned and Gwen sighed.

"Why are you being so difficult?" the Goth asked her boyfriend.

"Because, I don't know what it is."

"Duncan," Alejandro began, "I already told you what it was before I cooked it."

"You could be lying."

"Why would he lie?" Gwen asked.

"He could be trying to poison me."

"And why would I need to poison you for, idiota?" he asked his boyfriend.

"You tell me." Duncan said. And then added, "with me gone you'd have Gwen all to yourself."

"Duncan if I wanted her all to myself, don't you think I would have done that already?"

"Whatever. The point is I am not eating that. And there is nothing that you, Latin Lover or Pasty can say or do that will change my mind. You two can eat it."

Alejandro gave Gwen a look.

"Duncan. Just eat it. Alejandro told you what it is. And he took the time to make it instead of ordering take out. Now stop acting like a baby."

"No."

"Why do you insist in driving me up the wall? You drive me loco. Crazy."

"Good to know."

"Just eat it."

"Not in a million years. I wanted pizza anyways."

"No you didn't. You wanted me to cook. And I told you what it was. Don't try to change what you said."

"Please tell me that you didn't make him do all of tat for nothing." The Goth asked the punk. Duncan smirked in response and shrugged.

"Eres lo peor. Increíble, me haces desperdiciar mi tiempo."

"Duncan, if you don't eat it, I won't kiss you." Gwen threatened.

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

"I already told you I won't eat it."

"Stop being a child." Alejandro told him.

"Why is it annoying you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"Duncan, just eat it." Gwen said.

"Make me."

The Goth sighed. Getting up from the table she took a spoon full of food and walked over to the punk. Without warning she put the spoon in his mouth.

"There. I made you. Now hurry up and finish the rest of it. Because if you don't you don't get sex, for a long time. And I'm serious."

Alejandro snickered. Duncan's eyes went wide and he started to eat. Gwen walked over to her chair and sat down. Oh she knows how get him to do things.

* * *

**Best Friends**

_-Best friends are those who, when you show up at their door with a dead body, say nothing, grab a shovel, and follow you._

Only Duncan would wake her up at 3'O clock in the morning. Sometimes he'd make her with reasons that are reasonable, other times he'd just do it for the fun of it. Luckily for her, her mother was cool about it. Although you could tell she annoyed by the fact that her rest would be disturbed. Sadly, with Alejandro in the picture, the punk would also call him and the 3 would end up at her house. So when Duncan knocked at her door in the early morning she wondered what he was up too. Opening the door she motioned for him to come in. She closed the door.

"What happened? Do you know what time it is?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, it's about 3:15 or so."

"Exactly. Why are you here? Better yet, what did you do?"

"Pasty, why do you always accuse me of doing something?"

"Because I know you." She replied.

"Good enough."

"But seriously why are you here?"

"Well I need you to help me with something."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Relax."

"That's what you always say and somehow I end up in trouble anyway."

The punk smiled at his girlfriend. He knew she'd go along with it just to be able to go back to sleep.

"You know me all to well. Anyway, come to school with me."

"What the hell for?"

"Well I stole the answers to the state physics exam and I need to put tem back."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I need to pass that test. There is no way in hell I am spending my summer in school. I avoid it during the school year."

Gwen sighed.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I suppose you called Alejandro?"

"Of course, how are we going to get there sweetheart?"

"Let me go get ready."

Duncan kissed her check.

"Thanks babe."

Gwen nodded her response. Gwen turned and began to walk upstairs, but not without getting her ass squeezed.

"Don't push it Cyclops."

Duncan just smiled as he watched her go up the stairs. He looked at his watch.

'Alejandro should be on his way.' He thought.

* * *

**Authors Note**- Okay, that's chapter 3. Hopefully it's good. Anyway review if you feel you want to do so. And if you have comments ideas or something you want to see just let me know. I'm currently working on a Duncan/Gwen one-shot which hopefully will be posted by next weekend.


End file.
